ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
My Toy and How It Chose Me
Category:Episodes My Toy and How We It Chose Me to be Its Wielder is the 7th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed The Knight's Weekly NONE TODAY :/ Plot Part 1: Shadows of the Monster NOTE: THIS EPISODE is by parts like the previous episode I was stunned, "Wha...what? What do you mean, are you Ascalon or some kind of freakishly weird voice that lifted me or something." "I'm both, though I do not think that freakish is a correct definition of my being. I have chosen you to be my wielder." "Umm... thanks but I already wielded you for a while so..." "That was merely a test and you, are the first to prove worth in thousands of years. You're the second, TRUE wielder of me" "Well...ummm who was the first?" I asked still in shock. "George, but after a while he got too old, now you are my wielder" "So why are you here to tell me and why did you almost kill me before?" "I'm here to explain what happened. It started long ago when Azmuth was creating me......" And then I litsned as my sword told me its story, I was still totally freaked out by what was happening so I didn't get the details but I understood that my sword was saying but it started telling me about some mistake in the lab with Azmuth and stuff like that but I wasn't litsening, I was thinking about Artie. "LIAR! Tell me what happened to Artie! Where is Will? What are you hiding from me?" "I am not lying." "Then why don't you show yourself?" Ascalon suddenly appeared and I laughed and said it was the his first mistake. I picked up Ascalon and sliced the very air around me and I heard a scream that echoed throught my mind, now I reconized whos it was, not disguise could hide the terrible voice of Diagon. So thats what Vilgax was hear for I thought to myself, the place held Diagon's power and I was in some kind of place of his power, I kept slicing at the very air. "Foolish boy! I had just saved your friend's life! I killed Vilgax! Is this how you reward me?" Join me, with your help..." I kept slicing to make my point. Diagon continued "Will allready agreed btw" I was stunned as I saw Will agree to join Diagon. "No.... NO!!!!! All right you stupid big loaf of sea food I will join you, IF you promise that Artie and Will are safe!" suddenly the vision of Will changed and I saw Will suddenly disobey Diagon. "Not a chance squido" I told Diagon as I sliced a big one out of there The next thing I remembered was waking up in the morning. Was that a dream I though for a second I almost belived it was untill I saw Will standing in my room, he then suddenly opened his eyes "WHAT THE?! Diagon! He tricked me! He messed with my mind! How did the fight end? Where is Artie?" I remembered my dream and how Will almost chose to side with Diagon. I then remembered the details, I also remembered about Artie and what happened. "ARTIE!" I shouted I ran outside Part 2: Just a matter of time NOT from the recordings of Ed, Will and Artie The dark creatures still stood in his room with a crooked smile spreading on his face, the 3 young earthlings have proved resourcefull not only surviving Diagon's attack but also not trully affected by his mind controll. They were to be his champions and they would defeat Diagon. It was only a matter of time and the dark creature had alot of that. TBC